The present invention relates to apparatus for transporting over water or other surfaces, one or more individuals or other means for imparting motive power to the apparatus.
The prior art includes numerous examples of buoyant apparatus in the form of rafts, pontoons, etc., for transporting self-powered means, such as automobiles, over bodies of water. Means may also be provided for transmitting power from the transported power source to the apparatus upon which it is supported. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,419,977 and 1,568,307, rotation of the automobile wheels is transmitted to a submerged propeller for imparting motion to the raft supporting the auto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,827 discloses means for coupling the automobile engine to a power fan and propeller means in a Ground Effect Machine. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,342,535 and 3,611,978 rotation of the automobile wheels is transmitted to paddle wheels on the buoyant transporting means.
Still other patents disclose devices for supporting a human operator and transferring walking motion to rotation for propelling the device over the surface of the water. In general, such devices are in the form of cylinders, spheres, or the like, inside which the operator stands while imparting the motive power.
In general, however, such devices are designed to transport and receive motive power from only one type of power source, whether human or mechanical. Also, aside from those types designed to fully or partially enclose and transport single individuals, such devices have been inefficient due to the drag created by non-moving parts on or below the water surface.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide buoyant transporting apparatus of a type wherein substantially all parts in contact with the water are adapted to move in a direction imparting movement in the desired direction to the apparatus.
A further object is to provide a single type of buoyant apparatus suitable for simultaneously transporting and receiving motive power from any source such as human operators, automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles, etc.
Another object is to provide buoyant transporting means for moving a plurality of persons over a body of water with linear motion provided by combined walking movement of such persons.
A still further object is to provide apparatus suitable for receiving motive power from one or more individuals to move over a body of water wherein the individuals are not enclosed by any structure, but rather stand upon an upper surface of the apparatus above the water surface.